Usopp's Arsenal
Usopp, being a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, has had to face more than one strong opponent. However, in contrast to most of the crew who specialize in superhuman feats of strength, he, instead, uses a number of weapons and gadgets in order to keep up with them. These weapons, along with his lies and sniping skills, give him a completely unique fighting style of his own called , a fighting style which even amazes his fellow crew members. This page lists and details each and every weapon in Usopp's arsenal. It also provides any details of the attacks that come along with them. Lies Usopp's first and foremost weapon is his lies. Derived from his constant lying about pirates invading everyday in his hometown as well from telling outlandish adventure stories to entertain his friends in Syrup Village, Usopp has developed a knack for telling tall tales. These lies are always ridiculously unbelievable, and only the extremely naïve or gullible ever take them at face value, for example his own crewmates, Luffy and Chopper. However, despite their unbelievability, his lies have sometimes come true. One example is his lie about meeting a Giant Goldfish whose feces were so big and long that he accidentally landed on it, mistaking it for an island. This lie later ironically became true as he and the other Straw Hats encountered such a goldfish as they departed from Little Garden. Regardless of their absurdity, Usopp's lies have been surprisingly useful on more than one occasion, and have the capability to be just as effective as any other weapon in his arsenal. In fact, most of the foes that Usopp's fought so far were actually gullible enough to fall for his lies. Usopp also uses deception to a certain extent when he openly declares that he's going to fire a specific projectile at a target, when in actuality, he's using a different one. Mr. 5 and Perona both fell for this, and it resulted in defeat for the latter. The following listed here are lie-based techniques that appear more like attacks but in reality are not. * : In order to intimidate an enemy and scare it away, Usopp uses this lie to convince the opponent to run away from a huge crew of 8000 men under Usopp's command (sometimes more, but usually multiples of 8). The only ones known to believe this lie are Luffy, Chopper and Jango, who become amazed by the lie until someone else revealed the trick to him. This was first seen when Luffy met Usopp for the first time. * : A defensive move where Usopp splatters himself with a small ketchup bomb so that it looks like he's covered in blood. This deceives the opponent into thinking he's injured or dead and causes them to drop their guard. Usopp can then use that advantage of their lowered guard to run away or launch a sneak attack. This was first seen being used by Usopp in an attempt to escape from Chew, which was cut out of the 4kids dub. This is called Ketchup Star in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub * : Usopp threatens his opponent by stretching a rubber band at them. He can either release it like a slingshot (most effective when his opponent is very close to him), or run away while they flinch. Usopp Rubberband has become a running joke in the series—any time Usopp is releasing many attacks in quick succession, he will always insert a quick rubber band attack for good measure. In the English versions, this is called Usopp's Rubber Band of Doom. This was first seen being used against Chew, successfully. * : Usopp uses this lie as an excuse that he wasn't at full capacity and eventually says he's at full power after someone helps him. Usopp first used this as a lie saying he wasn't at full power when he was carrying Dalton. This lie is not effective. He also made a different version of this called Serious Power, however, this was completely false as he was hiding behind Zoro while walking. This technique was not named in the FUNimation dub. * : In order to distract an opponent, Usopp describes out loud some wince-inducing situations like "Razorblades between your teeth!" to unnerve anyone in earshot. The only people it is known to have any effect on at all are Nami, himself to a certain degree, and Chopper. This was first seen being used against Enel, even though it had no affect on him. In the Viz Manga, this is called Usopp Voodoo '''and in the FUNimation dub it is called '''Usopp Spell but later changed to Usopp Voodoo. * : Used in the Dream Soccer King feature of the anime adaptation. It is basically a totally ordinary kick, but Usopp's dynamic name for it and his confident delivery were enough to make Coby (acting as goalie) fumble the ball. After the timeskip, Usopp states that he doesn't need to lie as often, as he can now do what he claims. He did, though, lie to Chopper at one point during their journey to Fishman Island, so he is clearly still willing to do so even if he does not need to. Hammers While Usopp is not necessarilly skillful with a hammer, he can use it as a weapon to a certain degree. The following are techniques that are hammer related. * : Using his ordinary work hammer, Usopp bashes his opponent on the head. Not a very powerful attack, given Usopp's physical weakness, but it can be repeated many times for a dangerously frenzied attack. He would not attack his opponent head-on like this, but rather if they are unaware or unable to move. This was first seen being used to defeat Chew. * : Usopp uses a massive and intimidating "5-Ton Hammer" to strike a target. It is a potent psychological weapon, as Mr. 4 was so convinced by Usopp's description of it that he went down after one blow. However, he recovered almost immediately when Lassoo destroyed it and revealed that it was just two frying pans and a metal sheet covered with paper and a stick with a total weight of 2 kg combined that Usopp had hurriedly put together a moment before. This was first used against Mr.4. * : A combo attack with Tony Tony Chopper. Chopper transforms into his Horn Point form and Usopp uses Chopper's antlers and a large rubber band as a slingshot to fire Usopp's work hammer at an opponent with tremendous force. This technique is simply called Hammer Shooting Star in the 4Kids adaption, Killer Usopp's Hammer Shooting Star in the Viz Manga, Usopp-Chopper Attack: Hammer Comet '''in the FUNimation dub, and '''Uso-Cho Hammer Shooting Star in the FUNimation dub of Movie 8. This was first seen being used against Mr. 4 and his dog, Lassoo, after he knocked out his partner. * : A technique in which Usopp uses a "10-Ton Hammer". The hammer is almost identical to the five-ton hammer in appearance, but it is much larger. While the hammer looks intimidating, it is actually a giant balloon on a stick. This was first seen being used against Perona. Terrified by Usopp's sudden burst of strength and abilities, Perona instantly fainted the moment Usopp was about to smash her with this hammer. Though the balloon popped upon impact, the shock was too much for Perona. In the anime, the stick of this hammer was depicted as also being inflatable. * : In the One Piece Film Z, Usopp use an after timeskip variation of his Pound attack, ideally reaching the 100 tons weight. Although the ideal weight is twenty times his 5-Ton hammer, it has about the same dimensions. Dials During the crew's time in Skypiea, Usopp received a collection of Dials. He received these Dials by trading with novelties such as rubber bands, and other items the natives of Skypiea had never seen before. Since then, Usopp has made use of them in a variety of ways such as coming up with inventions that appear to involve Dials such as the Perfect Clima-Tact and the /Kabuto/. The following listed here are the known Dials which he has used singly in battle or other places. * : A Dial used for the storage of sounds, it was used to prank Zoro while the Straw Hats were on Skypiea. * : A Dial that is normally used to store scents. This was first used by Usopp during the Donut Race portion of the Davy Back Fight. Unfortunately, it wasn't powerful enough to make the raft go any faster than using the oars would. A similar Dial was used in the G-8 filler Arc in the escape attempt by Straw Hats from G-8 prison. They blew up the Kairoseki prison bars, instead of using the Impact Dial, Sanji picked up a Breath Dial from Usopp's pocket and released the smelly flavor gas and a nearby lamp ignites the flammable gas and creates an explosion that breaks down the Kairoseki prison bars. This was also used in the battle against Luffy and was used to store flammable gas. Before the battle began, Usopp hid the Dial somewhere on the battle field. When enough of the gas had sprayed onto the battle field, Usopp ignited it with a Kaen Boshi causing he, Luffy, and the entire beach, to be swallowed up in a massive explosion. Another Dial of this type is also used to power and enhance the Kabuto. * : A Dial that absorbs any blows directed to it and can release them back at the attacker. Usopp can thus use this to absorb a powerful blow such as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka and release it back at the original source or any other opponent. The downside is that the recoil from the released energy is nearly akin to the original blow. It always causes Usopp pain to use and he always comments "I thought my arm was gonna break" after usage. This was first used by Usopp in the Donut Race portion of the Davy Back Fight. In the anime, this was first seen being used by Usopp to help the Straw Hats escape from the G-8 Marine base. But Usopp uses it rarely and only in extreme cases because it hurts his arm. * : A Dial that stores light. By pressing it, Usopp can release any light within as a sort of flash bomb. This was first seen being used against Luffy in their battle. Sniper Goggles Sniper Goggles is a pair of goggles from North Blue, that Usopp had in his possession. He was first seen wearing them in Chapter 98 and Episode 50. Although unseen in the manga, Usopp buys a pair in Loguetown. In the anime, he won them in a sniper contest against Daddy Masterson. The Sniper Goggles have sunglasses to eliminate glare of the sun when he's aiming, it can flip up and rotate which Usopp really liked. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei stole the goggles in order to impersonate Usopp, but Sanji defeated him and retrieved them, though they were damaged. Regardless, they were repaired. When Usopp wears his Sogeking mask, he placed these in the eye holes. After his time in the Boin Archipelago, Usopp has replaced them with another pair of goggles, and he puts them around his neck when not in use. It is unknown what happened to his original pair. This new pair made its debut along with Usopp's return in Chapter 598 and Episode 517. Other Equipment Aside from weapons, Usopp possesses a variety of equipment which he uses to aid him. These range from caltrops to blackboards and many of which are Usopp's inventions. These equipment, while often comical, sometimes provide Usopp with an edge over his opponents, no matter how strong they are. The following are a number of techniques that involve these equipment. * : Usopp drops a trail of sharp caltrops on the ground to discourage large groups from following or as a trap. Usopp can also lend some of these to a friend so they can also attack with them as well. Unfortunately, if he or the one he lends them to does not watch carefully where they throw these caltrops, they can be hindered by the caltrops instead. Usopp was first seen using these against the Black Cat Pirates. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this attack is called Caltrop Hell, while in the 4Kids dub, it's simply called Caltrops. * : Usopp plugs his ears, pulls out a small blackboard and rakes his nails across it to make is opponent flinch so he can escape or launch a surprise attack. In the 4Kids dub, this is called Chalkboard Nail Scratch, but in the English version of One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush!, it is called Usopp Screech, while in the FUNimation dub this called Noisy Attack. This was first seen used against some Baroque Works agents in order to protect Vivi. * : Usopp dons a special belt that can fire a grappling hook for him to swing from tree to tree with. However, Usopp forgot to put in a way to detach the rope. The technique's name is basically Usopp trying to do a Tarzan yell. This was first seen when Usopp tried to retrieve back Little Crow. * : Suction shoes in the form of octopi that Usopp uses to climb vertical walls. This was first seen for entering into Enel's ark Maxim. Usopp reveals their name when he tries to persuade Robin to flee with him on the Sea Train. * : Usopp uses special spring shoes to land safely after a jump from a high place. However, these shoes are a moot point if he does not land on his feet, which he tended not to do in the beginning. This was first used to land safely after jumping from Ark Maxim. In the Viz Manga, this is simply called Usopp Hop. * : Upon learning from Brook that the weakness of the zombies of Thriller Bark is salt, Usopp devises these salt balls, which he gives in bags to the rest of the crew. He can also load them into Kabuto for the "Salt Star" technique. * : Usopp throws a ball of sorts at his enemy. Upon contact on the ground, the ball bursts into a blaze of fire. This was first seen being used to scare away Kumashi. In the Viz Manga, this is called Flame Ball. ** : After throwing a Kaen Dama and creating a small flame, Usopp pours some oil around the flame. This creates a fire wall which stops an enemy from chasing him. This technique was first seen being used against Kumashi in a corridor. In the Viz Manga, this is called "Don't Cross This Line" Technique. * : Created by Franky, Usopp launches Franky at an opponent. This was first seen being used against Oars and Moria. The strap used for this technique is called . * : Making use of Moria's large freezer and several debris, Usopp, with Franky's help, constructed a large hose routing from deep within the refrigerator itself. Post-Timeskip * :, Usopp uses a wide slingshot to launch a specialized harpoon that resembles a fishing hook on a reinforced rope to catch a deep-sea fish. This was first used in order to catch a fish that Luffy and Zoro defeated. In the Viz Manga, this is called Capture Star. Non-Canon Uses * : In the the third One Piece movie, Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals, Usopp was shown using a specialized boomerang. This boomerang can be folded into itself for better transportation. Usopp described that once he's thrown this boomerang that "there's no turning back". However, when Usopp attempted to attack Butler with it, the boomerang apparently did not return after the Count dodged it. Apparently, what Usopp meant by "there's no turning back" did not mean that the weapon was unbeatable or such. He meant that the boomerang would not return back to it's owner like a regular boomerang. While it proved useless at first, Usopp later on was actually able to put it to good use. Pretending that the boomerang was a set of horns, Usopp was able to divert the Horn Eaters into a dead end in which he trapped them with the aid of Nami's calculations. * : A portable parachute kept in his bag, intended to save him if he falls from any high places. However, it is about the size of a dinner plate, and does not slow his fall in the least, nearly killing him. Used in the 5th movie while going after Luffy while he was falling down a cliff. * : An anime only technique, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp execute it together. Usopp uses a cannon of the Going Merry in this combo. Luffy first executes Gomu Gomu no Fusen as well as twisting his body, using the stored air to launch himself into the air. Then, Usopp aboard the Going Merry fires a cannonball at Sanji, while Luffy shoots both of his arms towards the target. Sanji at this point Armée de L'air Power shoots the cannonball at Zoro who executes 108 Pound Cannon to fire the cannonball up into the air and toward Luffy. Luffy catches the ball with his feet, the momentum of the cannonball spinning him vertically several times causing his legs to twist with each revolution. After all of the cannonball's velocity is gone, Luffy drops it and proceeds to spin forward releasing the full force of the stored energy from the winding, his body falling towards the target during all this. As Luffy approaches the target he stretches his legs out, which, through the speed of his spinning, creates the image of a large rotary blade. This attack impacts with the target, cutting it in half. The force of this seems out of Luffy's control. This was first used to destroy Ratchet's castle in the seventh One Piece movie. References External Links * Lysops Attacken - German One Piece Encyclopedia article listing Usopp's attacks. * Lie - Wikipedia article about lying. * Rhinoceros beetle - Wikipedia article about the beetle Kabuto is named after. * Phoenix - Wikipedia article about the mythological bird Usopp's Hi no Tori Boshi techniques are based on. * Atlas beetle - Wikipedia article about the beetle Usopp's technique, Atlas Suisei, is name after. * Stag beetle - Wikipedia article about the beetle Kuwagata is named after. * Phoenix - Monstropedia article about the mythological bird Usopp's Hino Tori Boshi techniques are based on. * Phoenix - Monstrous.com article about the mythological bird Usopp's Hi no Tori Boshi techniques are based on. * Phoenix - Ardeen Bestiary article about the mythological bird Usopp's Hi no Tori Boshi techniques are based on. Site Navigation de:Usopp Senpō it:Armi di Usop Category:Fighting Styles